The Incredibly Hot Day
by Mizu no Naka
Summary: A tremendous heat wave strikes Domino, forcing Yuugi and Yami to have a quite...interesting day. One-shot. YAOI: Yami/Yuugi


The Incredibly Hot Day

Written and based on a comic by Mizu-chan

A/N: Well, this is my first fanfic... *nervous* I've had this ever since the summer of last year when I first thought of this idea. Sorry if my grammar is horrible. Please go easy on me!! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do not own Yuugi or Yami, but I do own this fanfic and the comic this is based on. Also, this is shounen-ai! Yaoi! Whatever you want to call it! So don't say you weren't warned! Pairing obviously is Yami/Yuugi! ^__^ Also, this is a one-shot. A bit fluffy and pointless, but ah well. Also, I was giggling when I read this after about half a year, so it might be a little funny too. 

***

It was a typical morning, as always for the short high school freshman, Yuugi Mutou. The birds were chirping, the sky was clear and blue with a brilliantly hot sun radiating down over the Earth. But for some reason, today was incredibly hot, the hottest it's ever been in Domino City. Yuugi, noticing the intense heat and sticky humidity in the air, immediately turned on the television in his room.

"An unusual heat wave is sweeping throughout Domino City," the lady on the weather channel announced, microphone in one hand and a stack of papers in the other. "And statistics show it's going to be well over 100 for the rest of the day."

Sighing, Yuugi turned off the t.v. with a click of the remote. "Aw, today of all days.." he said to himself, a worried expression on his cute, chubby face. Glancing out the window, he spotted the large brown fence that surrounded the Game Shop, his home. The wood was freshly chopped and it had the rings and marks of the tree where it originated from. "I had promised Grandpa I would paint the fence..." he remarked, then turned his attention to his desk, eyeing the pile of papers on top. "But I still have to do my school report." 

As he debated which task to do first, Yami materialized behind him, looking quite concerned and sorry for his little light. "Aibou." Yuugi spun around at the name, the name that only his Yami was able to call him, for it meant partner, counterpart, opposite, or such of the like. "If you want, I can paint the fence for you. You should stay here and work on your report," Yami offered.

"Huh? It wouldn't be too hot for you?" Yuugi inquired, eyes shining brightly with hope, sparkling like priceless gemstones...or at least they were in Yami's opinion. Yuugi. Such a sweet, innocent, and naive little boy. Unbelievably adorable as well. Although he was already 16, he still had the mind of a child, one who was obsessed with games. No wonder his name was Yuugi, meaning "game" in Japanese.

The King of Games smiled gently as he answered, "I'll be fine." It pleased him so much that he could help his Aibou. After all, it was Yuugi who first pieced together the Millenium Puzzle and brought him into this world. He was eternally grateful for without the light of Yuugi, he, the darkness would not have been able to exist. But who would've thought that his Aibou was so kind and caring and cute? Always cheerful, always forgiving, always a great friend. His best friend in fact.

"Wow, thank you, Yami!" Yuugi smiled sweetly, grateful that his load was now lighter. The two dressed as lightly as possibly to cope with the heat and washed up for breakfast. Afterwards, Yuugi led Yami out the door, handing him a bucket of white paint and a brush. "Now, remember to paint the entire fence evenly. If you run out of paint, there's another one in the garage. I'll be inside doing my report so no one will see the both of us," he instructed his darker half. It was true. If someone passed by and saw the both of them at the same time, they would probably think they were seeing double. The uncanny similarity between the two teens was unbelievable. The only real differences were the eyes and the extra pieces of golden hair Yami had not to mention the style of the front bangs. By now, Yuugi had grown to be about the same size as his Yami, and he also had more confidence and self-esteem, resulting in a posture very much like Yami's as well. And yet, the two of them had as different personalities as night and day, but they complemented each other well, and developed a bond that nothing could ever break.

"Okay," Yami replied and set off to work. Yuugi slowly closed the door. As he walked up the stairs, he couldn't help but marvel at how caring his counterpart was. 

"Wow, Yami is so kind and thoughtful..." Yuugi thought, a faint blush forming on his cheeks. "It's hard to believe how different he is when he's involved in a game." He recalled the serious and determined look on his Yami's face during the match with Seto Kaiba, Sennen Eye glowing on his forehead, emitting mysterious shadow powers. Yuugi then took ahold of his Millenium Puzzle in his hands, bringing it up to his face, feeling the cool metal on his skin, filled with love and affection for it. "Ever since Yami and I learned to be in the same place at the same time, we've had lots of fun adventures." He remembered fondly the times he had with Yami-when Yami tried ice cream for the first time, when they played Duel Monsters by link cable on their GameBoy Advances, when they went on the breath-taking roller coaster together. Even though Yami, being a spirit, did not have to do these things, he always did them to accompany his light. In fact, he never said no before to Yuugi. It gave Yuugi a kind of power, although he didn't realize it.

Meanwhile, Yami was outside under the unbearably hot sun. The paintbrush globbed in paint streaked up and down on the fence posts as he proceeded to do his job. "Boy, Aibou wasn't kidding when he said it was hot today..." Yami thought to himself. He could feel himself sweat and his clothing was getting a bit damp. Dropping the brush in the bucket, he looked around for something to cool him down. Anything. 

"Maybe, water?" he said, noticing the discarded hose in the dried grass. He was about to reach for it when a strange whistling sound caught his attention. Turning his head, he spotted a fellow neighbor watering his garden flowers. No doubt it was Mr. Smith, a plump and jolly old fellow who lived across the street. He was working, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and whistling off-tune. That gave Yami an idea...

Later, Yuugi had finally finished his report. "All done!" he exclaimed, surprised it had took him such a short amount of time. "Now I'll have to make lunch," he said cheerfully, heading to the kitchen. After setting down glasses of ice cold lemonade and plates containing slices of toasted bread, he made a suitable sandwich for himself. "Hmmm, I wonder what kind of sandwich Yami likes?" 

Wiping his hands on a napkin, he opened the front door. "Yami, what kind of-" he started to say but was cut off by the sight that befell his eyes. His dark half was standing there, having discarded his tight black shirt, smiling inwardly as he painted the fence posts, one hand holding the brush and one grasping the handle of the bucket. He was absolutely gorgeous, a mouth-watering sight to see for anyone, with well-muscled arms and chest and a picture-perfect figure. For the first time, Yuugi noticed how beautifully shaped Yami's slender legs were, with nice leather pants that clung to him smoothly, like a second skin. The curves of his slim waist and hips were also evidently prominent, unavoidable. Try as he might, the young boy couldn't help but go red in the face, wide eyes stuck in a state of awe, never able to leave the sight of the shirtless wonder before them. "Y-Yami?"

"Hmmm?" Yami cocked his head and then, catching sight of his Aibou, turned around fully. "Ah, Aibou," he replied. "Sorry I haven't finished painting yet. I'm almost done." 

"N-No problem," Yuugi tried as best as he could to hide his drool, but it was extremely difficult, especially under the intense gaze of his counterpart. Those ruby red orbs containing mass amounts of confidence and power captured his breath everytime.

"You done with your report?" Yami inquired, shifting his hand to his hip, a frequent habit of his. Yuugi, becoming even more enticed by this action, had a hard time keeping his voice from sounding squeaky.

"Y-yeah," Yuugi answered meekly. "Um..." he began hesitantly. "Yami? Your...s-shirt..." he didn't have to say anymore. Yami knew what he meant.

"Oh," the Game King replied, feeling a streak of warmth spread across his cheeks and sheepishy rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I was hot..."

"Oh, I'm sure you are," Yuugi mumbled to himself, eyes staring dreamily at his counterpart, picturing Yami in certain situations.

"What did you say?" 

"I-it's nothing!" Yuugi, realizing his folly on saying his thoughts aloud, blushed a deep red and waved his hand to emphasize his point. "Anyway, lunch is ready. I was wondering what kind of sandwich you would like."

"Er, turkey and cheese would be great," Yami replied.

"Sure. It'll be ready in a sec. You can come in and wash up now if you want."

"Okay," Yami figured he would finish later. But as he turned around, the paintbrush lightly smeared across his pants, leaving a white streak. 

"Oh, no!" he heard his Aibou say. "That's permanent paint. It dries very quickly. You're going to have to wash it off fast." Upon hearing this, Yami set down the painting tools and brought his hands to his belt buckle. He began to unfasten it, his pants loosening up a bit as the reinforcing leather strap was removed. 

"Y-Yami! What are you doing?!" Yuugi stuttered as he stared in disbelief at his dark half. His face had undergone about a million shades of red.

"My Duel Monsters's Deck. Can't risk it getting wet," Yami stated simply, not noticing his light's shocked reaction, and oblivious to the thought that was running through Yuugi's head.

"Oh..."

***

It was after lunch and Yami had finally finished painting the fence. The two were sitting on the enormous couch, watching Hamtaro (A/N: Dun own this either), one of Yuugi's favorite tv shows although he was a bit too old for it. Yami was watching politely, amused at the funny hamsters' wacky ideas. He knew his Aibou liked this show a lot and didn't like to be bothered when watching it. However, unknown to the Game King, Yuugi was not watching Hamtaro at all, but side-glancing at him shyly. He could not take his eyes off Yami, try as he might, ever since the dark one had removed his shirt. He still was bare-chested, since the house was not any cooler than outside. A faint blush still remained on his cheeks as his eyes traveled all throughout his Yami's perfect figure.

"Wow. I've never seen Yami like this before..." he wondered. "H-how come I've never noticed how...um...good he looks? But I'm glad it's so incredibly hot today..." Yami, however, was still unaware of his Aibou's actions. He smiled when a particularly funny part came on. It was where Bijou, an adorable French hamster, tasted one of the treats that Boss, a big, wild hamster, packed for her as lunch. She made a disgusted face at the revolting taste of the multi-colored food.

Suddenly he felt like he was being watched. Turning his head questioningly at Yuugi, he fixed him with a light glance. Realizing he had been caught staring, the little one quickly shifted his gaze to the floor apologetically, his face flushing with embarrassment, and beads of sweat started dripping down his face. Yami noticed this.

"You know, Aibou," he began. "If you're that hot, why don't you take your shirt off? It really helps to cool you down." It was quite an innocent question. You'd think that someone like Yami would have become aware of Yuugi's feelings by now. Or maybe Yuugi was really good at hiding them. But this simple statement caught Yuugi entirely off guard. 

"W-Wha?!" Yuugi stuttered, face becoming redder and hotter from hearing such a suggestion. "It's okay! I'm not hot! Really!" he tried desperately to cover up.

"But you're sweating," the Game King frowned.

"Um, um, I'll go take a bath instead," Yuugi replied hastily, then he hurriedly raced up the stairs, trying to keep his blush down. It was already hot enough as it is, although he had to admit he enjoyed Yami's concern for him.

Yami was left on the couch, staring after his light. When he heard the bathroom door click, he leaned back and relaxed in the soft fabric of the sofa. His eyes were glued to the tv screen, but his mind was elsewhere. "Hmmm...Aibou's taking a nice, hot bath, is he?" he thought to himself, allowing the heat to rise up to his cheeks. As he basked himself in the dreamy image, he suddenly realized what he was doing...or rather, thinking. "Ugh!" he cried, shaking his head. "Stop thinking like that, you sicko!"

He was well aware of his feelings for his Aibou. They had been there ever since he first met the little angel, but he was always too afraid to let it show. It was just during times like these when he really opened up to himself, and thought over things honestly. It had become increasingly difficult to keep himself from letting his secret spill. It seemed like Yuugi was becoming cuter and more irresistible with each passing day. 

He stared up at the ceiling absent-mindedly. "I mean, what kind of Yami would sit there and daydream about their lighter counterpart taking a bath?!" he exclaimed frustrated. "Even if my Aibou is so cute, sweet, and innocent...with his big, adorable eyes, smooth, beautiful skin, kind and caring voice, and those soft, tantalizing lips...oh, I bet they'll taste as good as they look..." Then he caught himself once again. "Argh!! What am I thinking?!" He decided not to contemplate more and returned to his soul room.

Meanwhile, Yuugi was upstairs waiting for the bathtub to fill up. The warm water spilled from the nozzle with a splash, forming bubbles where it came in contact with the soap that Yuugi poured in. Soon the tub held a bubbly mass of foam, and before Yuugi went in, he dropped some bathtime toys. A toy boat and a rubber ducky and some other childish toys. He was a kid at heart, but today he didn't feel like playing with them.

As he settled down and relaxed in the comforting water, his mind began to wander, particularly to one subject--Yami. Immediately a warmth crept up to his cheeks as he wondered just what was going on with him. "I don't understand. Why do I feel this way about Yami? He's my best friend in a brotherly sort of way, but then, why do I always get so hot and blush so much when I'm around him? But then again that smile can make anyone melt... He's so intense, so...powerful, and so...beautiful...Wait! Did I just say that? Oh, god. Could it be that I'm falling for him? But how come?" __

_Simple._ A voice answered inside his head, his conscience. _Although he appears emotionless and cruel and hardened on the outside, he is very caring and gentle and has a tender manner that is just for you because you are his light. It's a special bond you two share. Well, and also considering his looks. It's enough to make anybody go gaga..._

As the little voice continued with its ramblings, Yuugi nearly sunk completely into a fantasy world, his mouth drooling as his inner mind provided a delectable image of Yami. But he quickly regained control of his senses, then his thoughts shifted downward. "But how will I tell him? How can I? He'd probably laugh or be extremely shocked or even disgusted. I mean, I'm definitely not supposed to fall in love with my other half!"

Frowning, he reached for the soap and began scrubbing himself until he was covered in a rich lather of whiteness. All except for his back, which he had a difficult time reaching.

"Need some help?" Yuugi yelped, startled by the deep voice. He spun around quickly to face Yami, who had materialized in the bathtub behind him. The previous glint of amusement in his eyes vanished and was taken over by sudden embarrassment. "Oh, I'm sorry, Aibou. You wanted privacy, didn't you? I-"

"No, no! It's fine, Yami! Please stay here. I..." Yuugi hesitated. "I really do need some help reaching my back." He then registered the fact that Yami was...well, *naked*. He gasped inwardly, his face becoming as red as a tomato and he tried to shift his eyes to the water. It was a good thing the soapy suds covered up everything from the waist down. Yuugi didn't think he was ready to handle that just yet. But he still sneaked a few peeks at his dark half. Yami's hair had be wettened, and the sharp points drooped downwards, sopping with water. His bangs were damp too, a few messy strands hanging into his eyes. He looked entirely handsome with those concentrated ruby red eyes and with no shirt... Yuugi could have fainted right there on the spot.

Without a sound, Yami reached over and plucked the bar of soap out of Yuugi's hand, then frowned at the small size of it. "Aibou, this soap is nearly all used up. How about using a big, fresh one?" Yuugi nodded, his eyes still weren't able to look away, and his mouth wasn't able to form words, but he managed to cool down a bit by splashing himself with cold water. By the time he had turned his attention back to Yami, there was already a brand new soap bar in the Game King's hand. He blinked incredulously as Yami spoke.

"Aibou, turn around," the Game King's voice was soothing and gentle, to which Yuugi happily obliged. Yami knew that something seemed to be bothering his Aibou, and whatever it was, he would try to make it less stressful to the young teen. Using the soap and a sponge, he gave Yuugi the most thorough wash he had had since the time when his mother gave him baths. Only Yuugi enjoyed it about a million times more. Every touch by his counterpart sent a shiver of delight up his spine, and his body began to lean into the touches, fully enjoying the moment. He didn't even notice when Yami discarded the bath utensils and began to massage his shoulders, gently but firmly.

Yuugi sighed, bathed in pleasure, cheeks flushed from the warm feeling that ran through him, spreading out to every inch of his body. After the comforting massage, Yami gathered Yuugi in his arms, encircling his Aibou possessively and burying his face in Yuugi's soft red and black hair. He kissed the strands lovingly and rested his chin on it.

"Feel better?" he whispered, breaking the silence in the room. Yuugi looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, warm and full of happiness and contentment.

"Of course," he replied, blowing some air playfully at his dark half's bangs. He could feel the warmth of Yami's body and the slow, peaceful breathing of the Pharaoh and even the heartbeat of the one he cared about the most in the world, matching his, and he could never have felt any safer or any more content and satisfied. "Um, Yami, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you..."

"Hmmm?"

"Well, I only figured this out today, but...I-I'm sure it's been there for a long time already... and I, uh,..." Yuugi stuttered, trying to find the right words. He slowly turned around in Yami's embrace and faced him with big, adorable eyes full of pleading, as if he wanted Yami to know by himself, but then lost himself in the crimson depths of the past Pharaoh. Their noses were less than an inch apart. Yuugi bit his lower lip, forming a small pout, which sent the Game King into a state of concern.

"Aibou, what is it? You can tell me," he prompted, then let out a small gasp when he saw some blood forming on Yuugi's lip. He looked around for a tissue or something, but there was none and the toilet paper was all used up. And the soapy water was no good for a cut for it might cause contamination. Desperate, Yami did the only thing he could think of.

He leaned forward and closed his lips over Yuugi's wound. He sucked gently, draining the seeping blood and was a bit surprised when the blood was a tiny bit sweet and quite good-tasting in his opinion. After swallowing, he licked at Yuugi's lip, running his tongue over the soft flesh, trying to stop the bleeding. The smaller boy shivered as he felt a pleasant tingle course through him when Yami's warm tongue touched him.

He could control himself no longer and could not deny the opportunity before him. Unexpected he pressed his lips fully against the other's, devouring the small pink tongue. Yami was surprised, but did not pull away but instead started to wiggle his tongue inside Yuugi's mouth, tasting the flavor of his Aibou's saliva. Then he located Yuugi's tongue and began to play with it, the small one emitting moans of want and desire from this action. Soon, however, the lack of oxygen made them separate.

They pulled apart, both equally shocked and amazed at just what happened. Yuugi's eyes were wide, not believing he had actually done that. Then they turned watery, tears threatening to drop when he saw Yami's what-was-that-all-about look of questioning. "I-I'm s-sorry, Yami..." he lowered his head, tears flowing freely, unable to speak anymore as he sobbed.

Immediately he felt warm, caring hands cup his face. "Aibou, there is nothing to be sorry about," Yami said tenderly as he wiped away the tears. He then moved his mouth over to Yuugi's ear. "It was rather enjoyable," he whispered. Crying sounds diminishing, the smaller boy threw his arms around his dark half, pressing his cheek to his chest, eyes squeezed shut, but anyone could tell there were tears of joy and relief taking the place of the ones of fear and sorrow. The Game King smiled and returned the hug, smoothing Yuugi's back. "Aibou? D-does this mean..."

Yuugi replied without a moments hesitation. "Yes. I love you, Yami. You...you mean the world to me. I don't know what I'd do...without you."

Yami's features softened, practically melting to butter, and he beamed happily, as he processed his Aibou's words. "Aibou, you don't know how much I've always wanted to hear you say that!" he exclaimed, tears forming slightly in his eyes. "I love you too, Yuugi. Ever since we first met in our duel with Pegasus. I always will. Always. And I will never ever leave you no matter what." He hugged Yuugi tighter, then used a finger to guide the boy's face up to look at him, and drew him into another passionate kiss.

~Owari~

***

.......

Don't tell me. It sucked, didn't it?! V__V *sigh* I can't believe how different my writing style used to be back then... But please, if you could, click on the little blue/purplish button and make my day a little happier.

Please R/R!

~Mizu-chan  


End file.
